Grey Hair
by WishingDreamer5
Summary: Pre KH1. Sora, being an average and far too curious toddler, asks his mother why she has some strands of grey hair, much to her dismay. But the answer she gives her son doesn't really make things easy for her. Children... it's hard not to love them, even when they make you crazy!


**A/N: Children...sometimes it's really hard not to love them, even when they drive you crazy, but I'm sure Sora's mom loves him dearly. Enjoy reading! :)**

**Special thanks to: Aqua StormXIV, my beta reader.**

* * *

_~ "Well, to put it simple, e__verytime you make me sad, I get one new gray hair. It's almost like a curse, huh?" ~_

* * *

Yoko was cutting the paprika in little pieces for dinner. Sora loved paprika, so he he would be more than pleased with it. Yoko had a day off today, so there was more than plenty time to prepare dinner.

As she still worked on the paprika, she heard the light patter of her four year old son's feet on the black and white floor, coming from behind her. He had been watching TV all this time, because his favorite show was on now. Yoko assumed that there was a break and he wanted to drink or eat something.

She didn't turn around to look at him, scared that she would cut her finger if she did so. If there was one thing the woman didn't like, it was blood. The very thought of the red liquid sent a shiver down her spine she couldn't conceal.

She had fainted twice in her life at the sight of her own blood. Call it pathetic, but that was just the way she was. Her husband had found it quite funny and even now he would sometimes tease her with it.

"Mommy?"

Ah, how she loved the way her son said "Mommy" to her. It was so sweet that it made her smile every time she heard him saying it. It took her a lot of stamina not to hug Sora and kiss those sweet chubby cheeks of his.

"Yes, my dear?"

"Why do you have a little bit of gray hairs here and there?"

Oh...well, that changed the whole matter.

Yoko sighed. This wasn't really a subject she wanted to discuss now...or ever. She didn't like it at all when people mentioned something about her hair color...or, in this case, the lack of. First her husband, and now her son, too.

If she didn't know any better, she would have thought that her husband had told their son to say something about her hair, just to tease her some more. Yes, he could be that way and it wouldn't be the first time he had done such a thing. That man was _impossible_ sometimes, and yet, she still loved him more than any other man in the world.

Of course she understood why the boy asked such a question. He was still a child, after all. Children wanted to know everything. They were too curious for their own good, which might lead to rather awkward situations for their parents. It was in their nature, they couldn't really help it. That didn't mean that she liked all the questions he asked her, though.

She eyed her son, while correcting him. "I think you mean gray _hair_."

Sora gave her a rather puzzled look. He scratched the back of his head, rather sheepishly. His eyes, lighter than the sea and darker than the sky - which he was named after - glistened brightly. When his trademark goofy smile appeared on his face again, he nodded.

"Oh, uh...yeah, that... I guess."

"Well, to put it simple, everytime you make me sad, I get one new gray hair. It's almost like a curse, huh?"

Sora's eyes widened instantly. They became almost as big as saucers.

"Really?" he cried.

Yoko nodded sternly.

"Yes. So you'd better behave, young man, otherwise our hair color won't match anymore."

The scrutinized look on his face was truly endearing. He looked just like his father (well, except for his striking eyes). It almost reminded her why of she had fallen in love with Sora's father in the first place.

Sora pondered about what his mother had said for a while, his brows furrowed, before asking once again, "Mommy?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"I don't really...get it," he admitted, slowly.

Yoko blinked once, slightly surprised.

"Well, what part don't you get, then?" she asked.

"Well...then how come my granny and gramps _only_ have gray hair? Like, no brown hair at all."

That was when Yoko accidentally cut in her finger. The razor sharp knife fell, clattering, out of her hand and right on the counter. She gasped as she felt how the knife tore her flesh apart.

"Hmm...now that I think of it, I have to say that some of them are kinda silvery white, too, which is...pretty strange. Hey, does that mean that when a child does something even worse than...than not cleaning their room, or not giving their parents a hug for example, that their parents then will grow white hair instead of gray ones?"

At this point, Yoko had become speechless. She was completely at a loss of words. She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again when she didn't find any words. What was she going to say about that? Meanwhile, her finger throbbed painfully, but she didn't seem to notice anymore.

"Mommy?"

Yoko sighed once again. Sometimes, Sora was quite impossible, too. Just like his father. Another thing he had gained from him.

"Yes, honey?"

"Are you okay? ...You're bleeding," he noted, sounding worried and sad at the same time.

He pointed at her finger as she looked at him. His stunning blue eyes had widened slightly and he looked at her bleeding finger.

"I'm fine, Sora. Say, why don't you go and clean your room, like I told you yesterday? We wouldn't want my hair to become all white, now would we?"

Sora gave his mother a funny look, but then nodded and walked away, probably going upstairs, heading for his room.

Finally, Yoko looked at her finger and gulped. Blood. Oh, how much she hated that. She opened the faucet and put her finger under the cold stream of crystal clear water. When the water mingled with her blood, the color became reddish. She shivered at that.

Children...sometimes you couldn't help but love them, even though they are driving you crazy, she thought.

* * *

**A/N: A review makes my day (hint, hint.) :)**


End file.
